Three Fields
by NighthawkTM
Summary: Ranma is shifted out of his reality by a careless wish of Akane's. He comes into a world were Kuno is his best friend, Akane his mortal enemy and he can't fight. There's just one problem: his power is as strong as when he faced Safferon. What will the wor


Disclaimer: I own absolutely zero of the characters to appear   
in this story. I am doing this for my own enjoyment and not for   
money. Please do not sue me, I am but a poor young man who is   
saving his hard-earned money to go to college next fall.  
  
Three Fields  
  
Book 1:  
Fields of Change  
A Ranma ½ / Alternate reality / eventual X-over fanfic  
By: Tomas Megerson  
  
Note: While there are many Alternate Reality fics out there,   
I'm going to try to do something unique in this. I'm not going   
to tell you what it is here, though I hope I get a good response   
from everyone. Unlike my other stories this one won't be   
crossing over until about a third of the way through.  
  
  
Ranma slowly strode along the top of the fence while his   
reluctant fiancée was on the sidewalk below him. His face was   
in a twisted look as though gazing toward the past or the   
future. His thoughts were raging as he tried to figure his   
feelings out. He was trying to decide exactly what he felt for   
Akane. He knew now that he loved her once, but he couldn't   
decide whether or not he still did. After the break up of the   
wedding three months ago, Akane had only gotten worse. She   
would now walk up to him for no reason and hit him with that   
damn mallet. She also blamed him for the other fiancées showing   
up to the wedding and ruining it, despite the fact that there   
was overwhelming evidence to go against it. As he thought   
about the past he came to a startling realization. Akane didn't   
love him. She only cared about keeping him. He was an object   
to her, something she to beat up with out having to worry about   
how damaged it got. He was a prize given to her and she wasn't   
going to let another girl take him away. He began to smile as   
he came up with a way to keep Akane from hitting him.  
  
Akane glanced up at Ranma to see him grinning. She   
watched as, still smiling, Shampoo landed on him. Akane, of   
course, took Ranma's smiling to mean he was glad to see Shampoo.   
Once more her anger got the better of her and she slammed his   
head with her trusty mallet. "Ranma no baka! I wish I was   
never engaged to you!"  
  
After all this time one would have thought Akane would   
know that certain things should not be said around Ranma. One   
of them was a wish, since they always go wrong. A little entity   
of unknown magical origin heard the wish and decided to grant   
it. There was a flash of light and both Ranma and Shampoo   
disappeared.  
  
Akane blinked for a minute before shrugging her   
shoulders. "I wonder why I blanked out there? Oh well, I've   
got a horde of boys to beat up." She took off down the street   
toward Furikan.  
  
***  
  
Ranma slowly opened his eyes and lowered his arm.   
"What the hell…" He stared at the gates of Furikan High. "How   
the hell I get here? And what was that light?" After a few   
moments of thinking he decided that it wasn't important and   
headed towards class. (Who knows, maybe I'll be on time for   
once.) As he walked through the gates, he stopped as Kuno   
approached him. Sighing he spoke to the Kendoist. "What do you   
want, Kuno?"  
  
"Ranma how many times do I have to tell thee to call me   
Tatewaki. Am I not your closest friend?"  
  
Ranma stared at Kuno and opened his mouth. "Wha..."  
  
"Now is not the time to worry on such things, Ranma.   
Hurry, you must get away from here! The vile creature Akane   
Tendo will be here any moment! And these sacred grounds have   
been declared open by the diet. You must hurry and leave this   
place for surely she'll kill you!"  
  
Ranma blinked a few times while staring at Kuno with a   
strange look on his face. "Uh, Tatewaki...?, uh since when   
could Akane kill me? Sure she's tried before but she's never   
gotten me." (And what the HELL is going on here? Since when   
was Kuno MY friend. Hell, since when did Kuno have friends   
period?) At this point Kuno had grabbed Ranma's arm and was   
trying to drag him back out of the school get. Due to sheer   
force of will, he was actually succeeding at some small level.   
Ranma was slowly being pulled toward the gates  
  
Up on the second story balcony, Nabiki Tendo sighed at   
the sight. In her eyes the only thing that existed in the   
school at that moment was Ranma. She marveled at his perfect   
build and at his inner strength. Even though he had never   
beaten her sister in a fight he was still coming to school with   
the blood feud going on. She wished that she could stop the   
fighting (and be free to date her Ranma-sama) but the only time   
she tried she received the beating of her life when she   
returned home. Now thanks to her father Akane was going to   
take away some of the little joy she got out of school.   
Looking down the road she spotted the bane of Ranma, her sister   
Akane. With her was her perpetual slave, Yuka. Nabiki stared   
at the ground in shame. She couldn't believe what Akane forced   
on the girl. Yuka had thought that she was so lucky when Akane   
saved her from that gang, but then realized that she would have   
been better off with them. Akane made her into a slave. She   
made Akane breakfast, cleaned her room, did her homework, if   
someone else could do it, it was Yuka. Akane gave her one ray   
of hope, though it wasn't much. If anyone defeated Akane, then   
Yuka's slavery would be transferred to that person. It was a   
shame that no one could defeat Akane.  
  
Ranma was still battling Kuno to get to school when   
Akane arrived. He didn't really want to go to class, but he   
also didn't want to face Miss Hinako's Ki draining technique.   
He was having a bad enough day as it was. It was, of course,   
going to get worse. Ranma stopped the struggle when he heard a   
familiar voice. "So, Saotome, you actually decided to come.   
How considerate of you, now I won't have to track you down."  
  
Ranma turned to face Akane. "Yo, Akane, what took you   
so long. I've been waiting here for the past five minutes.   
Almost thought you got lost."  
  
"Humph, you wish. Prepare to die, Saotome." Akane   
launched herself at him sure of finally killing off her rival.   
The only problem was the fact that Ranma wasn't there to receive   
her punch. He was behind her scratching his head.  
  
"Yo, Akane, you okay? I mean that was even slower than   
the first time we met. You're not sick or something, are you?"   
For the life of him, Ranma couldn't figure out what was going   
on. First Kuno acts like they're the best of friends, and then   
Akane comes after him like Ryoga. Ranma was beginning to get   
the feeling that the flash of light did more than just blind him   
for a moment. Akane attacked Ranma again but he just started to   
weave in and out of her attacks like they weren't even there.   
This was actually true in Ranma's mind. He wasn't paying any   
attention to the fight. All that mattered to him was figuring   
out what was going on. If someone could see into his mind at   
that moment, they'd see something like this: (Kuno is sane,   
that's a positive. Akane is insane, that's a negative. Nabiki   
is giving me a hungry look, that's a big time negative. Yuka...   
Oh Kami-Sama, I know that look. Its definitely a negative.   
Everyone else looks like they've never seen me in a fight   
before. That's just plain confusing. Oh, and Akane just   
threatened to kill my mother.) "WHAT!!!!!" Akane launched   
another punch to Ranma's face, only to have it caught. Ranma's   
face turned from light hearted to deadly serious. The majority   
of the people took a number of steps back, no matter how close   
they were to the two combatants. "You did NOT just threaten my   
mother, did you, you violent tomboy?"  
  
Akane's eyes widened in shock. There should have been   
no way that he could have caught her fist. She was stronger   
then him and faster. He shouldn't have been able to do anything   
that he was today. He wasn't playing by the rules! Of course,   
the instant she heard the tomboy comment she ignored any type   
of rational thinking. "You're damn straight I did. And after   
I slaughter the bitch who gave you birth I kill the pathetic   
excuse for a father, too!"  
  
Ranma's mind decided to make a creative leap there.   
His Akane would never threaten his mother. She loved her too   
much. That meant that this was not Akane. If this wasn't   
Akane, then Ranma had no problems with beating the living hell   
out of her. Contrary to belief, Ranma had no problems with   
hitting girls. He didn't want to do it if he didn't have too,   
but when he was forced to it, he would fight them as he would   
anyone else. By threatening his mother, Akane had just forced   
him to it.  
  
"KATCHU TENSHIN ARMAGURIKAN, REVISED!"  
  
As expected, there was absolutely no way that Akane was   
able to withstand the hundreds of blows that Ranma launched at   
her. There was also no way she could dodge them. She dropped   
lack a sack, her face and body covered in bruises.   
Unfortunately for Ranma, this brought about a rather large   
number of problems.  
  
The first came from Yuka. "My hero! Thank-you so much for   
saving me! I'm forever in your debt! I'll be by your side   
forever! I'll be here if you need anything!" Yuka pushed her   
body against Ranma's. And I mean anything." She gazed up at   
him with wide eyes of longing.  
  
The second came from Genma who had just showed up.   
Genma Grabbed him and spun him around shaking him by the   
shoulders. "Ranma how did you beat her! You've never beaten   
her before! I was sure that she was going to kill you! You   
must tell me how!"  
  
Then Tatewaki grabbed him. "My dear friend, at last,   
you've vanquished the vile enchantress Akane Tendo! You shall   
be remembered as one of the greatest of all Samurai! So say I   
Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furikan High, hereby declare my   
brother Samurai, Ranma Saotome, the Red Storm of Furikan High,   
the champion of this school!"  
  
Before Ranma could comment on Kuno's proclamation he   
felt his head bopped. Looking off to the side and down he saw   
something that caused him to jump back in fright. "Gya! It's   
the Old Ghoul!"  
  
He was bopped again. "I am not a ghoul, child. Now   
ans..."  
  
"What do you want, you old mummy?"  
  
Once again he was hit in the head. "Do not call me   
mummy child!"  
  
"If I'm a child, you're a mummy, you old ghoul!"  
  
Cologne grounded her teeth in frustration. "Very well,   
young man, I am called Cologne. I need you to answer a   
question. How did you learn that technique you used? No one   
has been able to perform it since a hundred years before I was   
born."  
  
Ranma might have answered her if a force didn't slam   
into his side at that exact moment. Looking up from the ground,   
he stared as the girl was going on and on about him defeating   
her tormentor. As Ranma's eyes worked past the bruises that   
covered the girl's face he gasped in recognition. Before he   
could say her name, however, another person beat him to it.   
"Kurumi, get off of him. He doesn't need you clinging all over   
him." Kurumi got off of Ranma and they both stood up. Ranma   
looked at the young woman who spoke and barely recognized the   
elder sister under all of the injuries. "Please forgive my   
sister's enthusiasm. She was simply excited to learn that Akane   
Tendo was not invincible. Congratulations on your victory.   
Come, Kurumi, let us go."  
  
"But, Natsume..."  
  
"Now!" Kurumi sighed and followed her sister as she   
walked away. Ranma might have gone after them, but by that   
point the entire school was around him trying to get him to tell   
them just how he learned the Armagurikan and why he always   
allowed Akane to beat him in the morning and afternoon fights.  
  
Ranma was getting really scared by this point. Everyone   
was treating him like he was some sort of hero. (Just how bad   
was Akane, anyway?) He looked up to see Miss Hinako walking up   
to him. He might have been scared of her Ki draining him if it   
weren't for the fact that she was already in adult form. The   
look in her eye scared him as much as the one Yuka was giving   
him. "Ranma, thank you for handling that delinquent for me. No   
matter how hard I tried, she never would stop harassing the   
other students. If there is anything I can do to make it up to   
you, just let me know." She gave him a rather killer smile.  
  
Yuka didn't take that very well, however. She   
immediately dove at Ranma, knocking him into the ground and   
landing on top of him. She wrapped her arms around him and   
refused to let go. "He's mine!! Don't you dare try to take him   
from me!! He saved me, you saw that!!"  
  
Ranma meanwhile had a panicked look on his face and was   
trying to force Yuka off, to know such luck. (Damn, her grips   
better than an amazon's! How the hell am I going to get out of   
this?) Still pushing he tried to get her off when Cologne   
bounced in front of him.   
  
"Listen here, young man, I need to know where you   
learned that technique. Not even I can perform it, and I am the   
most skilled of the Joketsuzoku."  
  
Genma than pushed her aside so he could face Ranma.   
"Ranma, finally you have defeated a Tendo! Now you must train   
to prepare yourself for their revenge, for they will not let   
this defeat slide. You must end this blood feud in favor of the   
Saotome Clan! Your Samurai blood demands that you meet this   
challenge and emerge victorious! It is your family honor to do   
so!"  
  
Ranma, who had gotten back up, despite the fact that   
Yuka was wrapped around him, still refusing to let go, spun on   
his old man. "Honor? Honor! You want to tell me about family   
honor!! What did you ever do to help me with family honor,   
Oyaji! All I ever got were your problems and your mistakes!   
You ALWAYS leave it for me to deal with! You want Soun so   
badly, do it YOURSELF! I WON my battle, the rest is to you!"  
  
Genma's nostrils began to flare as his son shouted at   
him. "You dare to blame ME for this! It was YOUR FAULT for   
refusing the engagement! You're the one who started this blood   
feud you ungrateful boy!"  
  
"YOU'RE THE IDIOT WHO THOUGHT THAT AN ARRANGED MARRIGAE   
WOULD WORK! EVEN WHEN IT WAS CLEAR THAT SHE WAS JUST A VIOLENT   
MANIAC! HELL, HER OWN SISTER CALLED HER THAT THE FIRST DAY WE   
MET! DON'T YOU EVER BLAME ME FOR YOUR STUPIDITY!!!!"  
  
"Why you UNGREATFUL LITTLE"  
  
"SAOTOME SECRET TECHNIQUE! FAST BREAK!!" Ranma   
proceeded to race from the scene, up onto the rooftops, and out   
of site, Yuka still clinging to him. Everyone had paused when   
Ranma shouted the words accept for Genma who knew what it was.   
He, however, was forced to stop when Ranma jumped to the top of   
a second story house.  
  
"How did the boy do that??"  
  
****  
  
Ranma looked at Yuka, who was currently clinging onto   
his arm as they sat in a small Chinese restaurant. After he   
had used the secret technique, Ranma headed out of Nerima to   
allow himself some time to think without distractions. When he   
had stopped to catch his breath, he found his mouth blocked by a   
pair of soft lips. When they finally released him for air,   
Ranma looked down to see Yuka giving him an impish grin and a   
blush on her cheeks. "You're a very good kisser, Ranma-kun."  
  
Ranma stared at the girl for a moment before his mind   
decided to shut down. Yuka took advantage of being on top and   
immediately began another kiss. Ranma's mind began to go into   
panic mode when he felt her tongue slide between his lips. As   
his mind panicked, his hands went into action. They immediately   
put themselves between the two bodies and pushed up. A soft   
moan came from Yuka's throat as Ranma realized what his hands   
were pushing. Ranma tried to get hi hands out, but in doing so,   
they pressed against a rather sensitive spot on Yuka's body.   
She broke the kiss and pulled her head back, releasing a quiet   
moan. "Oh, Ranma-kun, we really shouldn't do this in public.   
We can go to my house. No one is home, so we can entertain each   
other all night."  
  
Ranma's brain did a jump from panic to uncontrolled   
babble. "Uh, really Yuka, we really shouldn't, uh do, uh, that   
is, um, well, what I mean to say is we can't, uh, we're really   
much to young to, uh"  
  
Yuka wasn't one who cared for babble, though. She just   
shut him up with another kiss. Once more Ranma went into panic   
mode. This time, however, he grabbed her by the hips and pushed   
up until the kiss was forcibly broken. "Yuka, uh, I'm, uh,   
hungry! That's it, I'm rather hungry."  
  
"Great!" A smile lit her face. "We can go to my   
house! I'll cook you up a meal that you'll never forget! Then   
we can play around, what do you say?"  
  
"Um, no, no, I don't want to make you work. Besides I'm   
in the mood for, uh, Chinese so why don't we go out to a   
restaurant. My treat?" And so the two ended up wandering   
around the area until they came to a Chinese restaurant. Yuka   
spent the entire walk clinging to Ranma's arm and glowing at the   
people who commented on the 'cute couple'. Ranma, meanwhile,   
spent his time wondering just how he was going to get himself   
out of this mess. Not even Shampoo had taken such a direct   
approach to him, before. And now the meal was coming to an end   
and Ranma needed an excuse to keep from going to Yuka's house   
where he was sure that things would happen that would be bad for   
him no matter how enjoyable it might be. (No, no, bad thought,   
down thought! That type of thinking is very bad!)  



End file.
